A photoelectric conversion element (organic photodiode) using an organic material can photoelectrically convert only a specific color (wavelength band). And because of such a characteristic, when the photoelectric conversion element is used as a photoelectric conversion element in a solid-state imaging device, it is possible to obtain a structure having sub-pixels laminated, not possible with a conventional solid-state imaging device in which each of sub-pixels is formed of a combination of an on-chip color filter (OCCF) and a photoelectric conversion element and the sub-pixels are arranged two-dimensionally. Therefore, the photoelectric conversion element can receive incident light with a high efficiency, and therefore a higher sensitivity of the solid-state imaging device can be expected. In addition, there is an advantage that a false color is not generated because demosaic processing is not required.